role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Role-Play Grid talk:Guidelines
About Godmodding, i created a fan-character called Atomo, he has imortallity and can create portals BUT, he gained this powers by a ritual to a God and this God said to him that if he attack someone he will lost his powers and will die, so the main question is : if the character can't fight this is considered Gmodding or just a special case? Daplus (talk) 00:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC)Daplus :If they can't and won't fight then it's okay. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 00:15, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Rule Number 9 WHY THE CHILDREN?!! Kaijuzilla2000, Destroyer of worlds 14:15, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Page Requirements section needed? Due to some RP events and character pages cannot be created (multiple reasons such as short appearance of the character in RPs, or due to the event is not something major like Struggle in Melbourne). Can't the Policy page have an page requrements section? which lists the requirements needed to create a character/event page, even we already have the rule "Creating categories to a page without permission from a Staff member"? Meesmoth (talk) 12:32, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :No, Struggle in Melbourne was major. Don't say it wasn't because you weren't involved; you're not that self-absorbed, are you? --LSDKama Stay 21:38, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Did you even read the page? It WAS major. You could've taken literally 10 seconds to read the "Important Events" section to see that seven characters were introduced and a character died in the RP. And not only was the RP super long, but it took Gallibon 3 hours to make. ::Hell, you made Battle of Birth Island, and its not like that was too important: 2 pageless characters died and an island was taken over and never mentioned again. If you're going to get some category of things removed, you can't make yourself an exception. ::~ Jay's Wing. 16:52, October 28, 2016 (Central Time) :::"you made Battle of Birth Island, and its not like that was too important: 2 pageless characters died and an island was taken over and never mentioned again. If you're going to get some category of things removed, you can't make yourself an exception." :::We even have a page for North Sea Rumble, which features only two characters and no one even died during the event. so Battle of Birth Island isn't even the only "not like that was too important", just saying. :::Meesmoth (talk) 00:31, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Late response I know, but no, I believe we do not need a page requirement rule section. If a page has little to no content, it will simply be deleted, but nowadays we don't make pages unless a character or event has done enough or is notable enough to be given a page. And even then, we choose if we want to make a page we make or not. So North Sea Rumble and Struggle in Melborune are staying because they ARE major and notable, simple as that. So next time, think again before insulting one of my pages and starting a massive flamewar down in the comments section, Meesmoth. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 20:52, December 16, 2016 (UTC) New Guideline Against Posting Graphic Content/Images As Goldn and I have discussed before in this blog, you think we could create a new guideline regarding this? I'm actually kind of surprised that not a lot of people talk about this more often. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 20:52, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :::